Silk
by geargie
Summary: They're not going to fit. Sam's sure of it.


They probably won't fit, the panties that he finds tucked into his bag of clothes when he leaves the laundromat.

He's not sure why he wants so badly to see if they do.

They're already a state away before he even realizes they're stuck in the sleeve of one of his flannels. Dean's unpacking his duffle, humming Metallica or Rush or maybe Kansas, and when Sam pulls the silky thing from his pile of clothes he panics and shoves them into his pocket.

It's like they're burning a hole because he can feel the bulge of fabric the whole time they're at the diner. He watches Dean shovel pie into his mouth and he can't stop thinking about the way the silk felt against the skin of his hands or imagining the way it would feel against his dick. It's embarrassing as hell to get a woody in the middle of a restaurant.

Sam can still feel the panties in his pocket when Dean asks of he want to go to the bar. He plays it off like he's tired and when that doesn't work, he uses the old "researching the apocalypse" card and that gets his brother off his back. Dean drops him back at the motel before heading for the only bar in town-it's not surprising he already knows where it is.

Even though he's alone, it's still twenty minutes before he has the courage to pull the underwear from his pocket and lay it out on the bed. They look like they're on the bigger size but Sam...well, he's pretty well proportioned.

He runs his fingers over the soft material, noticing the little lacy fringe for the first time. He thinks about it brushing over his hips and along his cock and he's already getting hard. The internal battle rages for another few minutes before he finally just says fuck it, and reaches for his belt.

This is stupid and ridiculous and he knows his ears are red even though there's no one around.

They aren't going to fit. There's no way, he thinks, but they slide right up over his shins and then his thighs and the lace catches for a moment on the coarse hair. They keep going though, right up over his ass until his dick and balls are cupped by the silk and his breath catches in his throat when he looks down, moving his shirts out of the way to see how the fabric pushes out from the heavy weight of them.

Sam swallows thickly and peels his layered shirts over his head so he's left in just the panties. Fuck, his dick is getting harder and he's not even touching himself, just from the gentle movements he makes and the way it rubs against the silk.

He finally decides that he doesn't give a fuck, because moments on his own are rare and he's going to make the most of it. Sam spreads himself out on his bed, marvels at the way the underwear ride up in the back until almost half his ass is exposed, the lace feels good the way it presses into his skin. God, it's a tight fit and it's getting worse by the minute because his cock is filling, getting so hard from the way he's rubbing lightly against the silk. The fabric is straining against the size of him so he readjusts, cupping and moving until the head, starting to leak already, juts out from the top, trapped by the elastic hem.

He reaches down, rolls his balls with his hand, stroking them and feeling the way the coarse hair snags on the smooth silk. The noise that rips from his throat catches him off guard, echoes loud in the empty room.

"Jesus_fuck_, Sammy."

_Previously_ empty room.

Shit.

Gabriel stands slack-jawed and staring at Sam spread across the bed, hand still on his dick. He wants to take it away, to cover himself, but there's this part of him that wants Gabriel to see this. They've been dancing around _something_ for too long and it's telling the way his cock twitches at the thought of the angel watching him do this. So Sam throws caution to the wind, pinches at the head of his dick with one hand while the other goes back to cupping his balls. He presses a finger against his slit, moaning unashamedly and gathering up a drop of precome before stretching his hand out.

"Wanna taste?"

Gabriel is across the room in an instant, his lips wrapping around the tip of Sam's finger and his tongue doing things that have to be fucking illegal. The human groans, pushing his hips up into his free hand, palming himself through the panties. Gabriel releases his finger with a popping noise, his eyes much darker than his normal honey-brown.

"Taste good?" Sam asks, hips rising in a steady rhythm.

"Mmm, better than I imagined," Gabriel replies, crawling onto the bed in between the hunter's spread legs. He watches for a moment, the way the muscles of Sam's stomach move as he rolls his lower body and how his cock leaks on his stomach where the head is exposed. The human jumps when Gabriel runs a finger under the edge of the panties. "Where did these come from?" he growls and fuck, Sam shouldn't find that so hot.

"Do you—fuck, do you like them?" he stutters. "I like them. They feel s-so good—don't fit so well though." He wants to slide a hand under the fabric and get a good grip, but Gabriel pushes his hand away.

"Looks like someone actually is too big for their britches, huh," the angel purrs. "I bet if you had the right size, they'd be soaked through, wouldn't they?" He runs his hands up Sam's thighs, stopping just shy of the underwear. The hunter watches, eyes lidded as Gabriel leans over to lick a stripe over his clothed cock. He makes a whining noise in the back of his throat that he didn't even know he was capable of and the angel laughs.

"Liked that?" He repeats the process again, wetting the fabric with his tongue and pulling back again. The dampness cools immediately in the air of the room and Sam tries to push his hips back up only to be held fast when Gabriel moves his hands, pressing him into the mattress. The angel runs a finger through the mess on Sam's stomach and watches gleefully when the human's cock twitches under the silk when he slips it into his mouth. "Fuck, I can't wait to get that in me. My mouth, my ass, I don't even care. Fucking Christ, I bet you're a good fuck, aren't you Sam?"

Sam reaches for Gabriel then, grabs him by the collar of his coat and hauls him up his body to kiss him. He bucks and groans into the angel's mouth when he feels the rough denim of Gabriel's jeans against the cloth of the panties and the hard line of the angel's dick pushing into his hip. "Gabriel—"

"I want to make you come first, Sammy. God, I want to taste you, all of you," Gabriel says against Sam's lips. "Can I do that? Can I taste you again? I could feel the heat of you though the silk. So fucking good," he murmurs sliding back down the hunter's body.

He barely waits for Sam to nod before he back mouthing at the human's cock through the fabric again. His mouth is hot, it leaves the human shaking and begging for him not to stop. Gabriel noses at Sam's balls, tracing them with his fingers and tongue. Sam clenches his fists at his sides to keep from burying them in the angel's hair.

Gabriel makes his way up, licking and sucking, until finally, _finally_, he mouths at the exposed head of Sam's cock and the hunter thinks he might die. "G-Gabriel, jesus—" he cries out when the angel tongues the slit and then presses at the sensitive underside.

Gabriel pulls off, let's Sam's dick slap back down against his stomach so he can grin up at him and lick his lips. "Delicious," he says before taking the hunter back into his mouth. The panties have slipped down to the base of his cock as Gabriel works over him, but his balls are still trapped beneath the fabric and Sam's hand moves to grip the angel's shoulder when he feels them being cupped gently. Gabriel lets go of his dick, using only his mouth for a brief moment to move Sam's hand to his hair, encouraging him to grip and pull with a happy hum that vibrates through the human and makes his eyes slam shut. Sam's other hand settles on the side of Gabriel's neck, thumb resting on his cheek where it hollows as he sucks.

Sam's been hard for an achingly long time and he's on the edge way faster than he's used to. He barely has time to grunt out a warning before Gabriel's taking him deeper, fuck, so deep and his balls draw up as he comes down the angel's throat.

When he opens his eyes, Gabriel is licking him clean from the come that he couldn't swallow and his hand is still buried in the angel's hair. He tugs gently and Gabriel tucks him back into the smooth material before crawling back up the bed. They kiss lazily, Sam exploring the taste of himself on the angel's tongue, licking into Gabriel's mouth until that taste is gone and all that's left is Gabriel himself.

full


End file.
